In home networks, in particular home networks according to the G.hn family of Recommendations developed by the ITU-T (see ITU-T Rec. G.9961), communication between domains is conducted via domain managers. This architecture has limited scalability and does not allow for true bidirectional interaction across domains. Additionally, known channel probing schemes for such networks tend to be inefficient.